The present disclosure relates to polymeric compositions that include cross-linkable polycarbonate resins containing a photoactive group derived from a benzophenone, and also contain colorants. Also included are articles (e.g., sheets, films, molded components, etc.) formed from such compositions. The use of certain colorants improves the cross-linking of the polycarbonate resins.
Polycarbonates (PC) are synthetic thermoplastic resins with desirable properties such as high impact strength and toughness, heat resistance, weather and ozone resistance, and good ductility. However, such polymers drip when exposed to a flame, and this behavior worsens as the wall thickness decreases. This reduces their utility in thin-wall applications where a V0 or 5VA flame retardance rating is required, requiring higher loadings of flame retardance agents. Non-brominated and non-chlorinated flame retardants have been used to improve flame retardance performance, but this improvement is not robust; individual samples perform well, but good flame performance cannot be statistically predicted for multiple samples. It would be desirable to provide articles and polymeric compositions that can perform consistently and pass applicable flame retardance tests and standards, and to control their color as well.